Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust
by bJThomas
Summary: I tried to follow him, tried to catch up after all the times I fell. But it was so painful, I want to give in. Death was around us and he, the only light. GaaraSakura.
1. DownFall

Hey this is the Author yeah I just got a review on this and looked at it to find the format weird so I'm changing it. Love you All, Please Read and Review!

-----------------------

Ever have one of those days where every thing just goes wrong. Then you get cheered up by getting told the grass is always greener on the other side, today no one will tell me that. Today was the worse day of my life, and it all started with me.

-------------------------

As far as I knew I was going to a new high school in the hills. I was going to be a Junior and attend Konoha High School. Simple is one word that is far from what I am. I could be among a million sparkling stars but would be the luminescent moon. Today I had heavy black sweats on with black sneakers. I still had my mind set on one thing. Mourning the death of my latest parents. Yes, they were a sweet couple that took great care of me, but had a car accident on the way to one of my tournaments.

I had won the match but when I looked into the crowd they weren't there. After that my life began to spiral out of control. I received a phone call from the police telling me to get to the hospital. It was amazing how fast I ran to get there. I had no car and had ran the whole way. It was three miles away from where I was at.

I had watched the light leave my parents eyes as they were prepped for emergency surgery. Bile ran up my throat as I surveyed the bloody scene. Flesh was astray from bone and vein's ran like waterfalls. My mouth was agape, my hands shivering at the sight. I knew they weren't going to make it by the blood the mass amount of blood.

That is when I became crippled with depression, I was alone just when I needed someone. It was all my fault to, if only I would have not been there, if only I had never started Karate. No! It was fate and sometimes it is cruel and sometimes it is the best. Everything happens for a reason.

The next wrong turn on the walk of fate that I was going to take. Was to be sent to another home till I turned eighteen. Was to be ripped from my home and school and put into a immense abyss you call the new kid.

------------------------------

A dark storm approached as I made my way to the new house. This was the place that I was going to start my downfall. It truly was a fretfully cold night, run it told me, run this is not your home. The house was not that old, but it look like a creature from the medieval era. It was massive, and my bike seem to want me to walk down the ever trailing drive way. So I settled for just that, I walked.

Rain began to puddle around us, me and my caretaker. She was an old woman with a warm smile. She almost made me smile, almost. She helped me bring my bags inside of the colossal house. Her voice broke the silence around us with a warm "Hello, deary".

"Hello, um, I'm Sakura." I stated it, but she knew it.

"Yes, I know, you can call me Grandma Rose." she smiled out.

"Alright, Grandma Rose would it be too much for me to ask where I am staying in this house." I asked, I really was curious.

"Yes, of course, your room is on the third floor. It is the attic but don't worry it has carpet and a bathroom you can have all to your self." She said with the same warmth that she had when she smiled.

"That will be an adventure, your very kind." I thanked her in my own way.

"Well then let's get you settled." she said and started up the stairs with one of my bags. I took the rest of my bags and followed her up the stairs.

The room was at the top of a second stair case it was the only door. She opened it and we made our way inside. It was huge just like the down stairs, it held a large king sized bed and another door on the other side of the room.

"I am sorry it is not that furnished but you can always buy a bedroom set. To the left is the bathroom." She gave me a pat on the back, and left.

I settled down on my new bed and closed my eyes. Maybe I could adjust my life just a little. I began to rake through my brain for what I should do about school. My wrists were cut pretty bad considering, my deep depression ended on a sour note.

I had to cover my scabs up. I took in a deep rigid breath and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I gasped, I looked horrible. I turned to find the shower or bath but instead to find a big tub on one end of the Bathroom and a shower on the other. I was not much for baths, and the shower had a rain shower head. I turned the water up to HOT. I grabbed towels from a closet, setting them on the toilet I striped and got in the scorching hot water.

I was cleansing, hate that rolled off me in seconds. I sat there just thinking, thinking of the school of life and of love. Damn, ever have one of those days. Everything just goes wrong.

* * *

Hey, remember me the Author yeah, well tell me what you think. Sorry I ripped out the old story but this will have the same plot just different words and more words. )

Um, also if you reveiw I will give you a hug and one of the greatest next chapters you will ever read.

Love you All!


	2. No please

Hey I know I take a long time to update but schools a bitch so here is where we left off...

* * *

I was cleansing, hate that rolled off me in seconds. I sat there just thinking, thinking of school of life and of love. Damn, ever have one of those days. Everything just goes wrong.

* * *

I woke up with the same nightmare I had been having since the car accident. It was like I was falling deeper and deeper into a dark consuming abyss that was my life.

I got dressed in what I had to wear which was a black camie, black skinny jeans, and a crimson and black striped sweatshirt that zipped.

My hair was a mess the same with my arms so, I just covered them up one with a messy pony and side bangs down and one with a sweatshirt.

I slipped on my black and white converse and grabbed my make-up bag and went into my new bathroom. Bags under my eyes were plain to see, I applied black eye shadow and liner and dragged myself down the steps to the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma Rose, I am off to school so Bye" I waved into the kitchen but in the process getting toast put into my hand. I blinked and took a bite "Thanks, bye now." I said.

I went to the place where I stowed my bike the day before and put the key in the ignition, and revved her up. I placed my black bag on my back and pulled my helmet on.

A while later I arrived at the school I was attending today, Konoha High. The front office introduced me to the principal and gave me my schedule. First was Homeroom with Kakashi, I went to my locker first and put my bag into it.

I walked then to the classroom that Kakashi was supposed to be in. He was not in the room so I just took a seat in the back so I did not have to talk to anyone. Students started to fill in all the seats and I placed a note on Kakashi's desk saying I was new and my name.

I had expected to not talk to anyone that was until the teacher showed up and had me introduce myself. I walked slowly to the front of the class and began.

"My name is Sakura, I am not here to make friends, so don't try." I lied, I just can't loose anymore.

I sat back down, most of the people looked at me like I was weird. I turned my head at their accusing stares and gazed out the window till I got a tap on the shoulder, it was a guy with blood red hair and wearing all black.

"Yeah?" I asked confused of why anyone would talk to me.

"Your sitting in my seat." He spoke with no tone.

"Oh, sorry here I will move." I got up and sat in the seat right next to the window.

"Hn." he mumbled a reply and I nodded.

That guy had a depressing aura about him, almost like death. I turned my gaze from the window to the strange red head, and stoled a glimpse of him.

He had a black heavy jacket on with matching black pants, chains littered the fabric. Sea foam green eyes were surrounded with black and finally a bloody red tattoo with a strange design touched his forehead.

He did not have an expression on his face but he seemed alone, just like me. I than noticed that no one sat around or near him me the only exception.

Than I heard some girls yelling and whispering, at who I had one question alone. But that was soon answered as a boy with blueish black hair stepped in the class room. There is no way in hell those girls should act like that, stupid attached people and their material items.

All they are asking for is to be accepted by someone, and all know, they are to full of themselves to notice.

I traced my eyes back to the window it seems as though the birds enjoy to fly in weather that is windy so they can be lifted away from the imprisoning ground. The teacher soon began but I was lost in my own thoughts that mixed with reality, a dangerous thing but I know what is real from false.

You can always tell the truth from what is in you mind because lies are like sweet convincing candy, you know that it is too good to be true and you are right. Truth is like the bitter taste of cough medicine it will heal your cough but never your tongue of the taste of defeat.

In my thoughts I had yet to realize that the bell had rung. I got another tap to my shoulder it was that boy that all the girls were talking about.

"Hello, I did not get your name?" the mysterious boy asked putting on a dangerous looking smirk

"Sakura, let me guess what yours is, chicken head?" I smiled back meaning every word if he was to expect special treatment he was sadly mistaken.

He made a frown and spoke once more but something in his voice had changed " No, It is Uchiha Sasuke and if I were you I would not forget that name." he gave

me one last smirk and walked out of the class room before I could question.

'Oh well it not like he is going to kill me, because that would be wonderful and he sounded like he wanted to break me.'

I silently walked out of the class and went to my next class this time I brought my doodle book with so my thoughts would not be lost to the heavens.

I took my seat in a hurry the back next to the window, there outside waiting for me was the tree that I thought was full of interesting stories. Golden stories that will  
take me away from what is in my memory.

But today the gods did not grant me invisibility no just a spot light that could be seen from space. That same boy that had talked to me in my last class bravely took

a seat next to me. I turned with only one question why?

"Why?" I asked plain and simple not knowing the reason for his persistence. Silly boy he does not know what I have been through nor does anyone.

"Because" he smirked "you interest me."

--

* * *

Ah yes the young Uchiha was interested, but he could not follow her into the darkness he was to weak, even with his strong blood he could not help her down that path. Eyes are the windows to ones soul her closed locked, the Uchiha's are wide open and he is not ready, so who is?


End file.
